I\'ll Love You Forever
by Pilgrim Angel
Summary: FINISHED.Romance,action,happiness and sorrow.Not to mention James and Lily.A touching story.I need to know what you guys think so please R+R.
1. Prologue

A/N- I don't own any of the names, places, etc, etc 

A/N- I don't own any of the names, places, etc, etc. All I did was make up a storyline. This goes for the rest of the chapters, okie?

Well peeps, this is my first fanfic so be nice. I wanted to have an alternative ending to the Potter's deaths, so here goes. " " Is talk. ' 'Is thought. [ ] Is 'happening somewhere else. Lets get started.

17yr old James twirled his emerald- eyed 17yr old girlfriend around the dance floor nearly knocking 17yr old Sirius and Celeste down in the process.

"Hey, watch out James," called the black- haired boy after him.

James gave him one of his lopsided grins and winked. 

"I'm enjoying myself. What am I supposed to do?" James called out.

He turned to Lily and shrugged. Emerald- eyed Lily Evans gave him one of her seductive smiles.

"Are you really enjoying yourself that much, Prongs?" teased Lily, using his Marauder codename.

"Who couldn't with you around," James murmured, brushing his lips against hers.

Lily looked up at James. His always-messy hair was gelled back and he was gazing at her in his usual way. Head cocked to one side with a lopsided grin on his face. She grinned again and they quietly waltzed as the music turned to a slow song.

["That's right. Keep on dancing. You have no idea about the prophecy bestowed upon you," a deep voice said to himself, watching the couple through a cauldron, "Two strong magic users will bring in the last of the Mages. He will defeat the Lord Voldemort."

"Defeat me?" he continued, "No one can defeat me. I will see to it that they do not bring forth this powerful wizard or my name is not Lord Voldemort."

With that, the masked creature with red eyes tapped the contents of the cauldron with his wand making the image disappear.]

James looked at the magical ceiling of the Great Hall in the best Magic school in the world.

'I'm going to miss Hogwarts,' James thought to himself.

"James?"

"Hmmm?" he replied.

"James," came Lily's voice again, "wake up."


	2. The Weddings

"James

"James. Wake up."

20yr old James slid open his eyes. Lily, who also was 20yrs old, was gazing down at him. She had her hair up and was wearing a light blue gown. It was light outside.

"What's happening, Lily?"

Lily frowned. "You fell asleep. You do remember it is Sirius and Celeste's wedding. That is why you're in a tuxedo."

"Oh, right," James said as he stood up and brushed himself off, "Has the wedding started?"

"Not yet," she replied, checking her hair for the last time, "But will soon. You'd better go and see Sirius. You are his best man."

James nodded and strolled out of the room and into the groom's dressing room.

"Glad to see you're awake," came Sirius' deep voice.

"I just needed some sleep," shrugged James.

"OK. Now, I've got my best man, my hair done and my suit wrinkle free. What am I forgetting?" 20yr old Sirius murmured to himself, "Oh, yes. Do you have all three rings?"

"Yup," James replied, blushing a little.

"Can I see the ring you are going to use to propose to Lily with? Asked Sirius.

James brought out a small velvet- covered box and gave it to Sirius. Sirius opened the box and looked at the ring. It was a small gold ring with a small diamond and some engraving saying 'James & Lily'.

"Beautiful," Sirius continued, "So lets run through this again. After your toast, you say that you have an announcement. Right?"

"Right," James agreed.

"Then," Sirius went on, "you propose to Lily."

"Absolutely."

"Wow. What a proposal!" Sirius exclaimed.

"What? Compared to flying on a broomstick up to her dormitory window, knocking and then proposing? James replied, arching an eyebrow.

Before Sirius could answer, the wedding planner gave them the cue to stand at the end of the isle.

The rest of the morning and afternoon went like a blur. Celeste walking down the isle, Lily strolling in front of her. Vows exchanged. Photos taken and congratulations given. Soon it was the dinner party. James was as nervous as about to give a speech in front of the whole world.

"Showtime," Sirius murmured in his ear.

James stood up and began his toast to the happy couple.

"This happy couple has been together since school. Even thought Sirius, Peter, Remus and I were always playing practical jokes," James said, glancing at Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin, "Celeste still put up with him. Their like grew into love and that is why we are here tonight."

James raised his glass. "To Sirius and Celeste."

There was a chorus of 'To Sirius and Celeste' and everyone drank from their glasses.

While everyone sat, James remained standing. He looked at Sirius and he nodded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please?" boomed James' voice.

The room went quiet. Celeste, Lily and the rest of the guests stared at him. Sirius nodded in encouragement.

"I'd like to make an annoucement," James continued.

James walked from his side of the bridal party table to Lily's. He reached for her hand and motioned her to stand up. Bewildered, Lily obeyed. 

James took out the ring box and kneeled, then said "Lily. I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

The room went even quieter.

"Oh, James," Lily finally replied, "Yes. I will marry you."

James took out the ring, slipped the ring onto Lily's left ring finger and swept her up in a long kiss, while the room exploded with applause. Sirius and Celeste stood up and congradulated the couple.

"Oh wow!" exclaimed Celeste.

"I knew you could do it," Sirius said as he patted him on the back.

"You mean you knew?" Celeste and Lily asked in unison.

"Yup," he replied.

Two months later…

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

James embraced his new wife and kissed her gently.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," Lily murmured.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter," James replied.


	3. The Birth of the Boy

"BOOM

"BOOM!" came a sound from the living room.

'Lily must be back,' thought James, frowning as he got up off the deck chair, "I wonder how it went at the doctor. It took so long, I hope everything is all right.'

"James!" came Lily's voice.

"She doesn't sound like she is in trouble. I wonder what happened at the doctor," James murmured.

James went inside to his surprisingly ecstatic wife. There was a large basket next to the fireplace since she came by Floo powder.

"Guess what?" Lily prompted as she gave James a hug.

"What?" James replied.

"The doctor told me I was perfectly fine. She also told me about a new way to give birth," Lily replied.

"Why would she tell you that?" he asked.

Pretending she didn't hear him, Lily continued.

"A safe spell is cast on the pregnant women and in an hour or so, she gives birth to an amber egg. Then after nine months, the baby hatches. Isn't that amazing?" 

"Yes, but what does that have to do with you being so late?" James urged.

"You are very smart, but sometimes a bit thick- headed. I'm pregnant, dummy!" she answered.

"You are?" James asked, "Oh, this is one of the happiest days of my life!"

"I knew you would be pleased," Lily remarked as she opened the basket and cradled a small amber egg.

James put an arm around her waist and they both gazed dumbstruck at their developing child.

["Hmmm," Lord Voldemort pondered, gazing once again into his cauldron, "That is how the great wizard is to be brought, huh? Well, maybe I can use the fact that the egg has to be kept in the fire to my advantage."

Lord Voldemort threw back his hood, revealing a horrible snake- like face, and laughed out loud.]

James couldn't sleep.

It had been a month since the news of their child. James was overjoyed and kept count of the days.

James used magic to pour himself a glass of milk. He drank and felt refreshed. He looked around the kitchen bored. Suddenly, there was a huge blast of light from the fireplace in the living room. Then a deep voice began to talk. James felt the amount of power the person had and there were only two people with that amount of power. Albus Dumbledore, the Hogwarts principal, and Lord Voldemort. James crept to one of the entrances to the living room and peered in.

Lord Voldemort kneeled down to pick up the egg. Horrified, James turned into a Stag and charged at him. He didn't stop until Lord Voldemort was outside. He transformed back and gripped his wand.

Before Lord Voldemort could react, James shouted, "_Accio, egg_!".

The egg flew from Lord Voldemort's arms and into James waiting ones.

Then he yelled, "_Impendimenta_!" with enough anger and force that Lord Voldemort flew off into the distance. James fell to his knees and breathed deeply.

"James?" called Lily's voice, "James, what's going on? Where is the egg?"

Lily burst out of the front door and stood transfixed at that spot until James gathered enough strength to stand. He walked back towards the house and explained everything.

James had finished recounting the events. Lily sat on their yellow sofa staring at the floor.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Lily.

"Well," pondered James, "we could either shrug the incident off as a coincidence or we can visit Albus and ask him for advice."

"I think we should shrug the incident off," Lily said.

"Ok. Whatever you want to do, but if it happens again we shall go to Albus. Agreed?" James asked.

"Agreed."

["I cannot believe he was able to get rid of me," said Lord Voldemort punching the wall, "but next time, I will be more cautious."]


	4. Dust Yourself Off & Try Again

One month later… 

One month later…

[Lord Voldemort was stirring a thick, black liquid in his cauldron.

"Nearly done," he said to himself, "Soon, my Telekinetic (meaning moving with one's mind using Telekinesis) Potion will be ready. I can get the egg without having to be in the house."

Lord Voldemort cackled loudly.]

"Goodbye Lily!" called James exiting the front door.

Lily watched as James walked a few steps and the disapparated. She smiled at the thought of going shopping for baby clothes. She strode into the bedroom and began to change.

Meanwhile…

Lord Voldemort apparated on a hill just across the street from the Potters. He checked his cauldron for the location of Lily.

"In the bedroom," smiled Lord Voldemort, "Perfect."

He reached into his robe and pulled out a distorted black bottle. He pulled out the cork and drank deeply. Lord Voldemort began to feel his brain and magic getting stronger. He summoned a brick from a pile next to the house.

"It works!" he cried, "Now to put my plan into action."

While this was happening…

"Where are my damn notes," cursed James, "I need them for my meeting."

"Why don't you just pop home and get them," said his superior.

"OK," he replied, "See you in a minute!"

With that he jumped into the air and disapparated.

"Damn show-off," muttered his partner.

Back at the Potters…

Lord Voldemort closed his eyes and began to concentrate extremely hard. He felt the egg slowly rise up, out of the fire and towards the front door.

Inside…

James apparated just inside the front door.

"Lily dear!" he called out, "I just came back to…"

James stared. In front of him, the egg was floating slowly towards his head. James stared, stared, stared, and stared.

Lily came out attaching a pair of hoop earings, at first not noticing the levitating egg.

"If you continue to do that," Lily said playfully, "your face will stay like that. Anyway, how come you're home?

Lily turned to see the object of his attention. One look at the egg and she yelled in fright, waking James up from his trance.

James quickly ran to the window and swore. He racked his brains for a way of keeping Lord Voldemort from taking his child.

****

DING

An idea popped into his head.

"_Duplicatus_!" affirmed James in low voice.

The egg rumbled and duplicated. It was like watching the huge alien in 'Evolution' performing mitosis. Lily came out of her shock and started trembling.

"W-what n-n-now?" she asked, still trembling.

"Quickly, bring me six eggs and a chicken," James replied with his a ^ glint ^ in his eyes.

Lily just goggled at him. "S-six eggs and a-a chicken?"

"Quickly darling!" He replied.

Lily dashed into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and took out six eggs. She then looked around for something to turn into a chicken. Her gaze fell upon a rather shabby looking, white vase. She quickly transfigured it into a chicken and ran back to James. When she arrived, the eggs hovering at eye level.

"Beautiful!" exclaimed James, eyeing the eggs and the chicken.

James strode over to the duplicated egg and pulled. The egg split and the ends were held together with like invisible hinges. (Like Harry's Egg in Book 4) James then proceeded to crack the eggs into the hollow egg and then he finally, with difficulty, placed the small, frightened chicken into the egg.

"Now," he said eventually, dusting white feathers off himself, "I will need your help. First of all, we both join powers to summon the egg, then the duplicate will proceed to Lord Voldemort. Ok?"

Lily nodded. James , with his right hand, held his wand out. Lily also folded her right hand around James', concentrating deeply.

In unison, the spoke, "_Accio, egg_!"

The original egg struggled to get free. James and Lily's hands began to shake. They gave more power into the spell. Suddenly, the egg came loose and came shooting across the room. Lily held out the basket.

****

BANG

Lily scanned the room for the egg but found James instead. He was lying on the floor, like an Anime character, with the egg resting on his forehead. Lily just gazed at his and then burst into a fit of laughter. She colapsed into a heap, shrieking so hard that her laughter became silent.

Outside…

Lord Voldemort felt the egg drifting along the corridor.

"This is working perfectly," he thought, being careful not to break his concenration.

"That egg is slowing down. I'd better use more power to summon the egg."

Lord Voldemort released a new burst of energy. A amber coloured egg came flying through the air. 

Lord Voldemort gulped.

'Ah! This egg has too much propulsion. How am I going to stop it?'

Lord Voldemort closed his eyes and tried to slow the egg down. The egg whizzed over towards Lord Voldemort and knocked him over as the real egg had done to James. Lord Voldemort sat up. He had yolks and whites dripping off his head, shoulders, even his lips.

****

SQUAWK

Lord Voldemort looked up to see a newly lain egg resting in a make-shift nest in his hair.

"CURSE YOU JAMES POTTER!" he roared.


	5. Two Years Later

Two years later… 

Two years later…

"Happy Birthday dear Harry. Happy Birthday to you! HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP HOORAY!" chorused Sirius Black and his wife Celeste, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Professor Albus Dumbledore and Professor Minerva McGonagall. Not to mention Harry's two proud parents James and Lily Potter.

Little Harry looked up at the assorted faces with emerald green eyes inherited from Lily. He grinned (just like James while pulling a prank) and blew a raspberry. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves greatly. Sirius squatted and ruffled Harry's already-messy brown hair, which he had got from James.

Lily, Celeste and Professor McGonagall went into the kitchen where prepared food was ready to be served.

Later on…

While everyone ate Cherry Sundaes prepared by Celeste, James and Professor Dumbledore talked quietly together.

"Thank you so very much for helping us protect Harry from Lord Voldemort, Albus," thanked James in a serious face.

"You are very welcome, James," replies Albus, "You have a charming little boy."

"Yes, I know. But for how long…"

[Lord Voldemort hollered and slammed his fist into the wall of his potion room.

"All my plans have failed. What haven't I tried?" Lord Voldemort said to himself.

"There is only one thing left. One thing…]

A few weeks later…

[Lord Voldemort prepared himself for his last resort. He seemed satisfied and disapparated.]

"Say '_papa_', Harry" cooed James, one Sunday afternoon.

"No, say '_mama_'," interrupted Lily.

"No, '_papa_'."

"_Mama_."

"_Papa_."

"_Mama_."

James and Lily glared at each other. Then smiled. Then burst into fits of laughter. Harry joined in and they all laughed until they cried.

Suddenly, Harry stopped and knitted his eyebrows.

James and Lily stopped and glanced worriedly at Harry, to each other and then back to Harry.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" crooned Lily.

"I wonder what hap-"

James was interrupted by a wave of coldness flowing through the air.

"What the…"

****

BANG


	6. The Final Battle- Part 1

In the doorway stood a tall and dark figure 

In the doorway stood a tall and dark figure. The remaining bits of the door hung off the hinges, creaking slightly.

"I have come for Harry," came Lord Voldemort's deep, booming voice, "Surrender him and I'll give you short, less painful deaths."

James slowly stood up.

"So…" Lord Voldemort continued, "is it a deal? At least all of you will die faster."

"Never!" spat James, raising his wand and moving in front of Lily and Harry.

"Very well then, _Imperio_!" replied Lord Voldemort as he pushed back his hood, revealing an oddly human face except deathly pale and sallow.

The curse struck James right in the chest. His wand went flying towards Lily and Harry. Lord Voldemort turned his face towards Lily and Harry.

"Now, Lily. You can watch as your husband kills you, Harry and himself with his own hands," growled Lord Voldemort. He erupted into a deep cackle, which was cold enough to freeze liquid nitrogen. "Now, Harry first."

"N-no…" James said, trying to resist the curse, sweat plastering his messy hair to his forehead.

James was overpowered and involentarily started towards Harry.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" screamed Lily, shaking her head. She began summoning objects and projecting them towards Lord Voldemort.

Vases, tables, chairs, stuffed toys, Harry's numerous rattles and a barrage of knives and letter openers, some of which missed him and were wedged into the wall of the hallway.

Most of the objects had hit Lord Voldemort to the ground, releasing his hold on James. Lily collapsed in exhaustion, gasping for fresh air. James collapsed onto the ground and started coughing. Something came dripping out of James' mouth, slowly but as noticable as a fire cracker and as red as a raging fire.

Blood.

At first only James noticed the dripping of his life-force but Lily soon noticed. That is because soon there was a small puddle on the floor.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Lord Voldemort, standing while bracing himself against the wall. He began to limp and circle the three, his face cut and bruised by the flying objects.

Lily and James, carrying Harry, slowly stayed opposite Lord Voldemort like sumo wrestlers at the beginning of a match. They ended up in the hallway. Lily started dabbing James' mouth while Harry, sensing the danger, kept quiet with eyebrows still knitted..

"You have lost Potters," said Lord Voldemort, an evil smile touching his pale, lifeless lips, "so you might as well give up."

Quick as lightning, James snatched up Lily's wand and summoned his own. A look of satisfaction came upon James' face.

Lily stood up. James wiped his mouth and also carefully stood up. They both trembled with exhaustion.

"Not quite yet, Voldemort," replied James, quickly running ideas through his head. "_Accio, candle stick_!"

The gold candle-stick resting atop the fireplace zoomed into the back of Lord Voldemort's head.

"Ah!" cursed Lord Voldemort.

James used this distraction to squeeze in another attack.

"_Stup…_"

Before James could go on, Lord Voldemort flicked his wand. James flew back and was bound to the wall by invisible bonds. He tried to struggle but it was no use. He was stuck.

"Lily!" called James, "Run! Take Harry! Please! It is too late for me! Escape now…"


	7. The Final Battle- Part 2

Lily shook her head with indesicion 

Lily shook her head with indesicion. Run and leave James. Hell No!

"_Expelliarmus_!" bellowed Lily.

Lord Voldemort's rather long wand flew out of his grasp, dropping on Harry's little head. Harry, distracted by the cool new toy that had landed into his grasp, waved the wand around, eyes wide in awe. A triumphant look skittered onto Lily's face but too her horror, Lord Voldemort's pale lips broke into a large grim.

"Ha!" burst Lord Voldemort, his voice not worried at all, "You think I need a wand at all? I am a Mage. A powerful wizard who does not need to use a wand."

"Both of you," Lord Voldemort said with hatred, "have been thorns in my side since the Ancient Prophecy started to be fulfilled."

Lord Voldemort scowled, glaring at all three Potters, one of which was still bound to the wall.

"Prophecy?" asked the slightly dazed James.

"The Ancient Prophecy," Lord Voldemort replied, " 'Two strong magic users will bring in the last of the Mages. He will defeat the Lord Voldemort.' Defeat me? One of the oldest Mages in the world? Of course I would not let that happen."

"But you two," Lord Voldemort continued, pointing an accusing finger at Lily and James, still bound to the wall, "You two foiled my plans!"

As Lord Voldemort bellowed swore at them with some colourful language, James edged over towards his wand. He was going quite well until he tripped over his feet.

****

CRASH

Lord Voldemort came out of his swearing trance and glared at James.

"Oh no you don't!

Lord Voldemort flicked his hand, sending James flying across the room and into the wall. A fresh spurt of blood erupted from James' mouth. He stayed down, groaning.

"Oh James!" cried Lily.

Blood rushed to her head. Lily looked from James to Harry to the mess that was their lounge room, then fixed her gaze on Lord Voldemort. Suddenly, Lily grew red and started yelling at Lord Voldemort in a colourful language more extensive than his. Lord Voldemort just stared at her (maybe memorizing some of the words ^-^).

"How dare you," interrupted Lord Voldemort, also red in the face, "insult Lord Voldemort, the strongest wizard and Mage in the world. This will teach you."

Lord Voldemort raised his hand slightly and pointed at James. As Lord Voldemort shouted "_Crucio_!" , Lily also raised her wand and shouted "_Petrificus Totalus_!".

Lord Voldemort's arms snapped to his sides, as did his legs. He fell heavily atop their soft carpeted floor. Knowing that the 'Full Body Bind' spell would not last long, Lily stumbled over to James to chack if he was alright. He replied that he was fine except the wall had a large scorch mark.

"Lily," James whispered, "Quickly run into the kitchen and call for help in the fire place there."

Lily nodded and ran to fetch help.

In the kitchen…

Lily stumbled into the kitchen and hurried to light the fire. After murmuring the right words, fire sprang to life on the dry logs stacked neatly there.

She thought of Albus Dumbledore white flowing beard, twinkling eyes and commanding presence. The flames leapt higher than before. Lily stuck her head through. She was looking into Dumbledore's office in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in which he was the principal.

"Oh hello Lily," came a familiar and an amused voice. Albus Dumbledore stepped out from the shadows of his office and gave her a sweet smile. "Are you ok? You look awfully pale and … is that blood?" Dumbledore rushed towards his fireplace.

"Quick…help…Lord…Voldemort…kill…Harry…hurry!" Lily gasped hearing James yell her name.

Dumbledore heard James' call and while Lily ran to help James, Dumbledore called for help.

Back in the Living Room…

Lily bolted back to James. She looked at Lord Voldemort, who was slowly escaping the Full Body Bind. Lord Voldemort's eyes glinted in anger while he slowly removed his bonds. Lily flew to James' side. James was still groaning on the floor of the hall. He looked into her emerald eyes and grinned impishly.

"How are we gonna get out of this mess?" James said.

"I don't know James," Lily replied, a tear rolling down her soft cheek, "I don't know."

****

BANG

Lord Voldemort sprang to his feet, eyes full of rage. He lifted his hand to point at Lily.

"Time to get rid of you, once and for all," he said, waspishly.

[Dumbledore had gathered as many people as he could. He, Sirius, Celeste, Remus and Moody had apparated just atop a hill looking over the Potter residence. Various others began ,also to apparate.]

[He looked at the three figures in the room. 

One brown haired man who, while being a prankster, was very admirable. One pale and sick-looking man with no hair and, by the looks of it, no blood. He was threatening a third person. This one was familiar to himself. She had long red hair and emerald green eyes. She was also the sweetest most kindest person he every met.

He couldn't let something happen to her.

He lifted his head and wand and carefully pronounced the word.

"_Crucio_."]

Lord Voldemort raised his hand for the spell. Lily closed her eyes for the inevitable. James rose to try and block Lily.

"_Crucio_."

Came a high but sweet voice. Like an angel's voice.

Lord Voldemort gripped his chest as if he were having a heart attack. He glared past Lily to see his killer.

It was little baby Harry.

Wand outstretched, brows knitted and wearing a frown.

Lily and James were also shocked at their son's first word.

Lord Voldemort sank to his knees. He gasped with his last breaths.

"You will not go unpunished," he said before he crossed over, "_Accio knives_."


	8. Goodbye

Just as the rescue team blast through the door, Lord Voldemort finished the Summoning spell 

Disclaimer- I don't own the song. Not the characters either. If you are wondering, the song is Come What May from Moulin Rouge.

Just as the rescue team blast through the door, Lord Voldemort finished the Summoning spell.

When the door burst open, the knives struck the one person standing.

Lily felt the knives pierce her back in one swift movement. She glanced around to the now dead Lord Voldemort, the determined rescue team and lastly, horrified James and frowning Harry. The rescue team also wore looks of complete horror. 

They were too late.

Lily's knees buckled as her life force slowly faded. James bolted, ignoring his weakened body, to catch her. Blood slowly trickled at the sides of her mouth as it came flowing out faster from her back. The rescue team, minus those fetching medical help, came to stand around the two; Sirius fetched Harry who was now in silent tears.

"Lily. Oh Lily," cried a horrified James, carefully sliding the knives from her back as his clothes became soaked with blood, "just hold on. We'll get you medical attention, just hold on!"

Lily raised a now pale hand to lightly caress James' now very wet right cheek. James moved his hand to caress her hand on his cheek.

'There is something trickling down from her mouth,' James thought as he gently wiped a bit with his thumb. 'It's blood," he thought grimly.

"Hello e-everyone," Lily struggled to say, to the greatly saddened rescue team, "I guess you were a bit too late for the party. Oh well. I l-love you all, my dear friends." She tried to laugh but more blood came oozing out.

"Lily," James said, "don't talk like that. Rest now. You're going to be fine."

"H-harry," Lily said, still struggling.

Sirius knelt down.

Lily kissed Sirius' cheek and whispered, "Thank you, I love you too. Take care of C-celeste."

With that Sirius slowly stood up, cheeks coursing with tears, and repeated Lily's words to the group. Then slowly, one by one each with tears welling up in their eyes, each person bent and kissed Lily's cheek, with Lily enjoying the soft goodbyes from her dear friends.

With Harry in her arms, Lily whispered, "I guess I won't be able to be here while your g-grow up. I'm not a-afraid. But don't worry," she coughed, "I will a-always be watching out for you. I l-love you Harry." She fully embraced her only son and kissed his soft forehead. Harry shed more silent tears as he sat opposite to James.

"And you, m-my love," Lily gasped with her fading strength, "You already k-know that I love you. I'll miss you so much."

"And I you," whispered James, tears now flowing freely down his cheeks.

"That's all I need to know," Lily coughed, as the last of her strength was nearly gone, her limbs going cold. Lily sighed with exhaustion and then she gathered the **last** of her strength to say her very last words. "I'll…l-l-love…you…forever…my…first…last…and…only…love…g-g-g-good…bye."

The light died from Lily's beautiful emerald eyes. Her now pale skin turned cold. Her body became limp in James' arms. The whole rescue team, silent and melancholy, freely wept as did Harry and James.

"I love you too…Lily," James whispered as he reached out to close Lily's cold, pale eyelids; weeping with full a force so hard that he shook uncontrollably. "I love you too."

(Song begins to play)

__

Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

I want to vanish inside your kiss

Everyday I love you more and more

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing

Telling me to give you everything

Seasons may change, winter to spring

But I love you until the end of time

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you

Until my dying day…


	9. The End

Disclaimer- I don't own the song 

Disclaimer- I don't own the song, **sniff,** I'll also just mention that I don't own the characters either except Sue Zack. Anyway, the song is, **sniff**, Time Has Come sung by Marti Lebow. **Starts bawling**.

James, Sirius, Albus Dumbledore, Remus and Harry sat, waiting to see Lily's will. Although wills are supposed to seen after the funeral, they thought Lily might want to be buried in a special way. The lawyer, Sue Zack, came out holding Lily's will. She ran a carefully manicured hand through her short black hair and sat down.

"Okay, Mr Potter. Here is Lily's will. I can't read all of it out to you, though, because Lily asked me to only let you see the rest of the will after the funeral."

"That's okay," James replied wearily.

"Alright then, concerning the funeral it says:

__

"It is my sincere wish that I be cremated. But I also want my ashes spread over the lake at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In case anybody is wondering, I believe that this was the place that James and I truly met, meaning that is where we both realised that we loved each other."

"Okay, that is all it says concerning the funeral," concluded Sue, "I'll see you after the funeral."

On the day of Lily's cremation…

James, carrying Harry, looked at all the people who came to witness Lily's cremation. Lily's family, James' family, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius, Celeste and Remus for starters. There was also his and Lily's large list of friends, all of which came.

Soon the cremation began.

Flames licked at Lily's beautifully decorated coffin, made of the same wood as her wand. Everyone stood silently, as the flames grew higher and higher. Most began to weep, like Lily's and James' families and Celeste. James stood strong and dry-eyed, as was Harry. Solemn too was those not crying.

Minutes ticked by as the roaring, hot flames died to embers as precious as life. The ashes were gathered into a beautiful ceramic container.

Everyone slowly filed out and made their way to Hogwarts.

"Remus," James said as he grabbed his frowning friend.

"Yes James?" he replied.

"Would you do the honours of spreading Lily's ashes on the lake at Hogwarts?" he asked.

Remus stared at him wide eyed. "What about Sirius? He is Harry's godfather."

"Sirius and I talked about it," James said, "we think you should do it."

"I-I'd be h-honoured!" stuttered Remus.

"Good," said James, giving Remus the vase.

At Hogwarts…

The crowd at Hogwarts was nearly equivalent to the number of students. They all stood waiting or chattering quietly.

Dumbledore stepped up onto a stage and began a short but emotional speech. It was so beautiful that most of the crowd began to cry. When finished, he stepped off the stage and turned his attention to Remus Lupin who was taking off, on his broom.

Just as Remus began spreading the ashes, James looked at Celeste who was sobbing loudly into Sirius' shirt. Sirius looked up bleary eyed and patted James on the back. All three then turned to watch Remus.

James thought back to the day they shared their first kiss and that both realised they loved each other on this very spot. Slowly he began to cry.

(Song starts to play)

__

I close my eyes

And I can see

The day we met

Just one moment and I knew

You're my best friend

'Do anything

For you

James thought about the times that he, the Marauders and Lily got into trouble for playing pranks at school. Lily and James standing side by side in Dumbledore's office.

__

We've gone so far

And done so much

And I feel

Like we've always been together

Right by side

Through thick and thin

You're the part of my life

I'll always remember

The time has come

It's for the best I know it

Who could've guessed that you and I

Somehow, someday

We'd have to say goodbye.

James then thought of the times that Lily helped him though the hard times. Like the death of his father.

__

You've helped me find

The strength inside

And the courage

To make all my dreams come true

How will I find

Another friend

Like you

James thought of the birth of Harry.

__

Two of a kind

That's what we are

And it seems

Like we were always winning

James thought of the fight against Lord Voldemort.

__

But as our team

Is torn apart

I wish we could go

Back to the beginning

The time has come

It's for the best I know it

Who could've guess that you and I…

Somehow, someway

We'd have to say goodbye.

James thought back to Lily's last breaths.

__

Somehow today…

…we have to say goodbye.


End file.
